Prowl gets Pranked
by HeatherKF
Summary: Bumblebee, you'll die. You just will.


I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

Bumblebee zapped a tree with all his anger and power. "I can't BELIEVE he did that! That...that...stupid, slagging, fragging, ninja-bot!" Bumblebee fumed as he blasted more trees. "The stupid tree-hugging nature bot, let's see how he likes this!" Bumblebee was now punching trees, pulling them out of the ground, snapping the in half, and stomping on bushes. Once all of his rage was out of his system, he stopped and looked around. It was a deserted part of the forest by the mining cave. Now it was a semi-large clearing full of branches, smoking leaves, and other rubble. Bumblebee started to pout and sat down rather ungracefully. "Hmph. Dumb bot. If only I could get back at him somehow..."

Just then, Blitzwing passed overhead. "Ahahaha! An Autobot! So cute and tiny! Oh, I just want to play with him! Ahahaha!"

Suddenly Bumblebee got an idea. "Bumblebee to Prowl, you there?" Bumblebee smirked, 'This will be great.' he thought.

"What is it now, Bumblebee?" Prowl sighed in annoyance through the com-link.

"Prowl, Blitzwing is by the caves, and as much as I hate to say it, I can't take him on alone."

"Where are the OTHERS?" Prowl said irritably, almost as if it were a rhetorical question. "Never mind, I don't care to hear your excuses."

This retort made Bumblebee fume all over again. "Yeah, well, you might wanna get here in a hurry anyways, 'cause your 'precious nature' is already missing a small chunk of itself-bushes and all." Bumblebee had a slight tone of smugness in his voice that made Prowl angry. Prowl didn't reply, he was already on his way, and only going faster when he heard this. Bumblebee went up to Blitzwing and said "Hey, for once, let's both get back at someone we both have as a current common enemy."

Blitzwing said back smiling "What did you have in mind...?" Bumblebee started to whisper into Blitzwings audio and Blitzwing started his maniac laughter.

When Prowl got to the caves opening, he spotted Blitzwing, but Bumblebee was nowhere to be found. "Slag it, Bumblebee." Prowl seen the amount of damage and flinched. He hated when things that were so beautiful yet so fragile were destroyed. "Blitzwing, look what you've done! You've demolished a part of the forest!" Prowl spat angrily.

Blitzing replied "So? It's not like you've any proof that I did this in the first place." Blitzwing waited a few seconds before adding "Besides, it's only a small part of the puny earth forest." Blitzwing had added a mocking tone to this.

Prowl's faceplates had darkened with rage. He gave no warning to Blitzwing as he took out his weapons and hurled one of them at Blitzwing. That done, Blitzwing had dodged it and fired fire out o one canon and ice out of the other cannon at Prowl. Prowl backflipped multiple times with ease to avoid getting hit. Prowl landed on his pedes to look up and find that Blitzwing was starting to double his attack, forming a ball of ice with fire circling around it. Prowl thrust himself into the air with one very accurate and powerful jump, doing a single backflip and landing silently, carefully, gracefully, and as gently as he could to avoid doing further damage to the forest. After landing, Prowl gave a quick glance from Blitzwing to his previous spot. It was now a small crater with tiny flames lapping at the edges, in the center of the crater was a small puddle of water where the ice crashed, still some frozen ice cubes bobbed in the puddle. Prowl leapt over and stomped on the flames. Blitzwing laughed like a maniac.

"Ahahaha! Does a little fire worry the itty-bity Autobot? Or is the big baby-bot afraid the forest will...BURN! AHAHAHAHAAA!" Blitzwing fired out fire out of one of his cannons, and the trees were quick to light up.

Prowl's optics widened. "For the love of the All Spark, no... Optimus! Ratchet! Bulkhead! The forest has caught fire at Blitzwings hand! I need backup!" Prowl yelled into the com-link.

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead in an confused voice.

"Bumblebee-*sigh* I'll explain later, just hurry, for sparks sake!" Prowl had engaged in battle with Blitzwing once more, but this time, it was slightly more hectic. The two exchanged blows, and after awhile, Prowl grew tired. He seen that Blitzwing wasn't doing too well for wear, either. Prowl hurled himself at Blitzwing, and with a well placed kick to his middle, Blitzwing toppled over. He transformed into his jet mode, and gave one last well aimed fire blast at Prowls chasis. Blitzwing then flew off Primus-knows-where, laughing his crazy laugh off his. After what seemed like stellercycles, the others arrived. Prowl heard Ratchet yell his name, and only a nanosecond later did he feel something run down his chasis, onto his middle. Prowl looked down and seen that Blitzwing had made a small hole on the other side of his chasis, opposite of where his spark would be. Prowl then looked at his teammates faces. They were filled with worry and concern.

"Ratchet, take Prowl back and get his fixed up." Optimus said, trying to cover the concern in his voice and sound emotionless. Optimus knew that Prowl hated it when others fussed over him.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Optimus." Ratchet replied hastily.

Prowl crept away from Ratchet's grasp. "What about the fire?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"We'll handle it, just go get fixed up now!" Optimus snapped angrily, Bulkhead and himself already starting to put out the fire. Prowl visibly flinched. Optimus sighed. "Ratchet get him out of here. NOW." Ratchet only nodded and reached again for Prowl's arm. Prowl again moved away.

"What about Bumblebee? He was here before I. He could be in the forest, who'll find him?"

"Bulkhead." Optimus said, "Go into the forest and search for Bumblebee while putting out the fire from the inside."

Bulkhead nodded. "I hear you, boss-bot." Bulkhead ran into the forest yelling Bumblebee's name while knocking over everything and anything that had fire on it.

'By the time they put out this fire, there won't be anything left of this forest.' Prowl thought in frustration. Prowl felt something grab him around his arm, and turned to see Ratchet pulling him back to base. "What are you doing? I can help put out the fire!" Prowl shouted. Ratchet spun around and grabbed Prowl's chin, yanking his faceplate until it was only inches from his own.

Ratchet growled in a deep, threatening tone to Prowl "Listen up! You'll do more harm than good here, with all your oil coming out over yer chasis, you'll only be feedin' the fire and leadin' it to ya! You'll end up off-line if I can't get you to the medical bay and get you patched up! Now, we can either do this the easy way, and you can come with me willingly, or we can do this the hard way, and you can fight me and try to run, and I can give you a blast from my EMP Generator and you'll be put into stasis until I get you healed. What's it gonna be?" Prowl knew that Ratchet wouldn't be afraid to use the EMP on his aft, and running away from Ratchet would only irritate Ratchet and endanger Prowl's own life, plus, it would be a stupid move all around.

As if to help him decide, the Detroit Police Department and Detroit Fire Department Helicopters were releasing water onto the fire from the air. It was creating a light drizzle that easily turned into a rain. 'This must have been an even larger fire than I processed, if the Detroit Police and Fire Departments' have issued water helicopters already.' Prowl thought sadly, thinking about all the nature that was charred by the flames. 'Just another reason to get Blitzwing for this.' Prowl thought, his sadness turning into anger.

Ratchet seen Prowl's faceplate expression, and said softly looking out over the fire that was being drowned. "Decepticons' only know how one thing, and one thing only-how to destroy life."

Just then, a dirt-covered Bulkhead came out into the now bigger clearing pulling a soot-covered Bumblebee behind him by the wrist. Bumblebee coughed continuously. Bulkhead looked around worriedly for Ratchet. When Bulkhead spotted him, he ran over to him, dragging a sulking Bumblebee who couldn't stop coughing. "Doc-bot, something's wrong with Bumblebee!" Bulkhead said almost hysterical.

"Prowl's a in a bit more worried position, Bulkhead." Ratchet replied, obviously irritated.

Optimus cut in before Bulkhead could ask Ratchet to at least scan Bumblebee. "Alright everyone, let's go back to base. The Humans have the situation under control, and the fire is almost out."

"Almost, but it isn't out YET, which means it could start up again." Prowl pointed out angrily.

"Prowl, whether you like it or not, you're going back to base, no matter if every other bot besides Ratchet stayed here. You're hurt, and if you don't go back to base now, you WILL go off-line. Do you hear me? OFF. LINE." Optimus said sternly, in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now, the fire will be fine, the humans are handling it. Everyone-and I mean EVERYONE. Back. To. Base." Optimus said as an order, glaring at Prowl. Prowl glared back, until Optimus turned his optics over the rest of the crew. "Transform and Roll Out!" As the Autobots' changed into their Alt modes, Prowl growled at Bumblebee, not forgetting how it was his fault this all happened anyways. If he had just not gotten involved with the Decepticon disturbance and contacted the rest of the team, then none of this would have happened.

Prowl followed the others to their base. There, after every bot was sprayed down with water to get all the dirt off, Prowl was forced (by Ratchet) to go to the Medical Bay. The first part of Prowl's repair (the inner part of Prowl's chasis, where the oil was coming out),Ratchet was asking Prowl questions about how the fire started. "Well," Prowl thought, "I guess it started when Bumblebee called me about Blitzwing outside the caves, destroying the forest. When I got there, Bumblebee was gone, so Bumblebee either ran away after engaging Blitzwing in battle, or Bumblebee never engaged Blitzwing in battle in the first place. I would think the second choice was more accurate, because there were no marks on Blitzwing's chasis." Every once in awhile, when Ratchet did something that would cause Prowl pain (more pain than he was already in, considering the fact that Prowl had to be awake for his surgery),Prowl would twitch his servo or pede to avoid flinching and causing Ratchet to do something that they would both regret. Ratchet noticed every time Prowl twitched and grunted in apology.

"Well kid, I'm gonna put you into stasis now. I've already covered the inner parts you needed to be awake for. If I kept you awake for the next part, well, it would hardly be fair. You would be in so much pain, you would go off-line."

Prowl winced in pain after Ratchet removed his medical tools from Prowl's upper chasis and said "I perfectly understand, Ratchet. Just hurry, Bumblebee will be waiting. He may still be coughing uncontrollably."

Ratchet grunted. "Yeah, well, Bumblebee'll just haft'ta wait-you're situation is a bit more dire. See 'ya when ya wake, kid." And with that, Ratchet hit Prowl with a low blast from his EMP Generator. After stellercycles, Ratchet had fixed Prowl good as new, and had him transported to his room after a few more tests.

Prowl was in deep stasis as the coughing bot Bumblebee was scanned and fixed up.

"Well Bumblebee, it looks like you had some debris in your voice box. It was probably irritating it." Ratchet held up a pinch full of debris-mainly clumped dirt and a few leaves. "Care to enlighten me?" Bumblebee tilted his head, confused. Ratchet sighed, "Explain how this could have ended up in your voice box."

"Oh!" Bumblebee gasped as realization dawned on him. "It's probably 'cause of when I was running from Blitzwing." Bumblebee explained.

"And why were you running away from Blitzwing...?" Ratchet asked, not too terribly interested.

Bumblebee explained further. "Well, I kinda didn't want to fight him on my own..." Bumblebee trailed off.

"So to sum this up," Ratchet said, You ran away from Blitzwing, and while running, you did something-"

"I fell down a lot, and I was running as the air started to get cloudy from the smoke." Bumblebee put in.

"-And you did all that to get debris in your voice box, then there's something about smoky air? What happened after all of that?"

"A-after th-that..." Bumblebee stuttered. Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "A-a-a-after th-th-that..." Bumblebee clenched his servos and gritted his teeth. " 'tfindmywayoutandIwasscared! Bumblebee curled into himself on the medical berth started to shake violently, still gritting his teeth as tears streamed down his faceplate, he turned his back to Ratchet (as much as he could, because Bumblebee had a lot of wires attached to his chasis to make sure Bumblebee was functioning ok and fluids were going into his and all that fun stuff *snort*). Bumblebee had never been so scared in his life, for his life.

Ratchet felt a pang of sadness and hurt for the little yellow mech. Usually Bumblebee looked small, but not as small and fragile as now, and it wasn't because he was curled into himself. "Kid...you might be scared now, but...you're just fine. Prowl's ok, too. Every-bots ok."

Bumblebee was just clicking silently to himself.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. Then Ratchet had an idea. Ratchet was sure Prowl would be upset with him for a few stellercycles for telling Bumblebee what he was about to say, but seeing Bumblebee like this was spark-wrenching. "Hey kid," Ratchet started softly, like talking to a upset sparkling. "You know Prowl was asking about you?"

Bumblebee's clicking stopped, or at least was more quiet.

Once Ratchet was sure Bumblebee was at least slightly paying and listening-not just hearing, actually LISTENING to him-Ratchet continued. "Yeah, kid, Prowl was wondering about you. He even wanted me to hurry with his own repair so that you could get fixed." Ratchet's engine purred when he seen Bumblebee uncurl himself hesitantly and look at Ratchet with slight surprise.

"P-prowl...said th-that...?" Bumblebee chocked out.

"Yep." That was the only thing Ratchet said. Bumblebee was lost in thought. Ratchet realized this when his optics looked distant and far away. "Bumblebee...? You still with me, kid?"

"Ratchet."

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I go see if Prowl's awake?"

Ratchet chuckled at this and said "Now don't tell me that he's rubbin' off on you." Bumblebee turned his head away. "Kid, I still have a couple 'a test's to run on you, son for right now, you'll just have to wait." Bumblebee hung his head in disappointment. Ratchet noticed this and said "Hey, kid, I never said you couldn't go AFTER I was done with your tests'." Bumblebee heard this and his faceplates immediately brightened as he looked at Ratchet. Ratchet chuckled and thought 'These young bots' these days...their moods change with only a few words.' Bumblebee looked at Ratchet quizzically and with curiosity.

"What's so funny...?"

"Heh, nothin' kid. Nothin' at all." After the tests' were done, Ratchet let Bumblebee go, just to see him race down the hallway to Prowl's room. "Prowl, I hope you're not awake. 'Cause if you are, we'll both regret what I told Bumblebee."

Once Bumblebee got to Prowl's room, he stayed with him until he knew Prowl was asleep. Then, that thought of revenge came back into his processor. Bumblebee smirked evilly. Whether or not Bumblebee got his revenge, Prowl was going to be just as cold as he usually was when he woke up. Bumblebee ran back to the medical bay. Ratchet was in deep in recharge after the busy day he had. Bombs wouldn't wake up the old medical bot now. Bumblebee crept into the medical bay, and took a slim wire with two outputs. The he went back to Prowl's room. Bumblebee walked up to Prowl and stuck one of output into the back of Prowl's helm. Bumblebee then stuck the other output into his own helm back. Prowl's dream was being downloaded into Bumblebee's processor. Bumblebee realized he could affect Prowl's dreams' in various ways. If Bumblebee rubbed the side of Prowls faceplate, he could see two bots standing in moonlight, kissing. If Bumblebee tickled Prowl's side, he could see Prowl as a little mech, playing with his parents. If Bumblebee squeezed Prowl's tires and pedes, he could see Prowl and their team transforming from past events and fighting Decepticons. And last put not least, if Bumblebee spoke into Prowl's audio gently and softly, he could see a femme bot, but he couldn't recognize the faceplate. Bumblebee had one more idea, but if Prowl woke up for this, he would take Bumblebee off-line-or at least something very close to it. Bumblebee bent down so his faceplate was only inches from Prowl's. Bumblebee then quickly gathered his courage and gently and softly kissed Prowl on the lips. Bumblebees head shot back at the image he got and he nearly broke the connectional wire between them. Prowl shifted in his recharge, so Bumblebee quickly (but gently, so as not to wake Prowl) pulled the cord from the back of Prowl's helm. Bumblebee left and the door closed just in time before Prowl rebooted, came to his senses' and aware of his surroundings. Bumblebee headed towards the medical bay, but first headed towards his room to get a disc to burn the images to. Once in the medical bay (Ratchet was still in recharge in the next room), Bumblebee plugged the other end into the computer and put the disc in, too. Once the images were burnt into the disc, Bumblebee put it into a protective casing, and remembered that the Elite Guard were coming tomorrow. Sentinel would be a drag to be by, but Bumblebee couldn't wait to show this to the jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm-not to mention Jazz. Bulkhead and Sari could view this, too-on second thought, Bumblebee thought, maybe just Bulkhead. Sari was his friend, but the last image was too much for her-and Bumblebee knew this. Just remembering made him want to laugh. Tomorrow was going to be an embarrassing day for the ninja-bot in mind. Bumblebee chuckled evilly. The last image: Prowl was in love with that femme bot that Bumblebee couldn't distinguish-a kind of love that is too inappropriate to describe here. If you are mature enough, then you know what I'm talking about.

_

The next morning...

Prowl woke up and looked around. "Wonder how Bumblebee's doing...? Is that annoying little mech still coughing...?" Prowl got out of his birth and walked out into the hallway.

Optimus walked by and stopped, his back to Prowl. "I hope your not still being defiant. I'll have you remember that Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm AND Perceptor are coming today to make sure that we are collecting All Spark Shards efficiently."

Prowl sighed and replied "Yes, Optimus, I know who the Elite Guard are AND that they're coming today. They should be here around what humans call noon, correct?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, in a few stellercycles. Prepare accordingly." With that, Optimus continued walking.

Prowl sighed in irritation. Sometimes Prowl thought that Optimus was worse than Bumblebee. Optimus may have to remind Bumblebee that the Elite Guard were coming, but Prowl? "Hmph." Prowl scoffed and went to the 'living' area. Prowl found Sari and Optimus watching the News, but Bumblebee was nowhere in sight. "Where the slag..." Prowl thought suspiciously. 'Maybe Ratchet knows.' As Prowl walked down the hallway into Ratchet's room, Prowl noticed that Ratchet was still in stasis. Prowl walked over to Ratchet calmly and shook Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet...Ratchet, would you wake up...?"

"Nngh..." Ratchet replied as he sat up and blinked his optics sleepily. "Prowl, has no bot ever told you not to wake your elder bots?" Ratchet snapped.

Prowl replied "Well, Ratchet, I thought you would want to be awake when the Elite Guard came." Ratchet blinked in surprise. "That's today...? Hmph. No matter... That can't be all you came here to say to me, I know you better than that, Prowl." Ratchet said, eyeing Prowl carefully.

Prowl felt a smirk creep across his faceplate. "You're right, Ratchet. That wasn't what I came here to ask you. I came here to ask you where Bumblebee is."

Ratchet's optic ridges furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean...? Last I knew, Bumblebee was headed over to your room..." Ratchet looked away and whistled, realizing that he just blew his own cover. 'Well, now I don't have to worry about Bumblebee keeping his mouth shut.' Ratchet thought bitterly.

Prowl looked at Ratchet in bewilderment. "Why was Bumblebee headed to my room?"

"Well," Ratchet started to explain, "I kind of told Bumblebee how you were askin' about him last night, 'cause he was a bit down. As soon as I told him, Bumblebee immediately perked up. He even wanted to go see you before his own tests were done. Bumblebee was worried about you, Prowl."

Prowl just stood there, his servo over his faceplate. Prowl sighed. "Well, Ratchet, Bumblebee isn't anywhere to be found."

Ratchet's optics opened in shock and his mouth fell open. "Bumblebee? Away from his slaggin' videogames? Primus, where is that bot ran off to this time?" Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm in thought.

"I'm sure Bumblebee is fine. I'm going to go look for him, though." Prowl said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He can't be too far off."

Prowl nodded and left the medical bay. As soon as Prowl got back to the 'living' area, Jetfire and Jetstorm ganged up on him.

"I didn't know you were so soft on the inside!" Jetfire exclaimed, hugging one side of Prowl.

Jetstorm was hugging Prowl's other side and said "Yes brother, he is being like a cooked mallow-marsh!"

Sari corrected Jetstorm by saying "It's marshmallow, Jetstorm."

"Oh," Jetstorm said, a sheepish smile on his faceplate.

Jetfire and Jetstorm both laughed as Prowl scowled and tried to push them away. Bulkhead and Jazz came in together, Jazz was shaking his head and Bulkhead had a slight tinge of pink across his faceplate that quickly turned into a reddish color upon seeing Prowl. Bumblebee walked in not too long after Bulkhead and Jazz, a smug grin on his faceplate that turned into a triumphant smirk upon seeing Prowl stuck in between Jetstorm and Jetfire.

Bumblebee waved the disc in front of Prowl's faceplate and laughed. "Poor cyber-ninja." Bumblebee said mockingly.

"What are you talking about, Bumblebee?" Prowl said irritably.

Jazz put a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "You know, I knew you were more complicated on the inside, but...man, I just can't dig this." Jazz said, turning away so that Prowl couldn't see his smiling faceplate and how he was trying not to chuckle out loud.

Bulkhead put in nervously "If it makes you feel any better Prowl, most femme bots like it when a mech hides his inner feelings."

"What are you talking about?" Prowl asked, confused written all over his faceplate, and Prowl certainly wasn't trying to hide it.

"Didn't Bumblebee show you?" Jazz asked, turning back to Prowl.

"Show me what? ...Wait a nano-second. Does this have something to do with that fraggin' disc?"

"What disc?" Sari chimed in. Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee, Jetstorm, and Jetfire all had gotten pinkish-red faceplates' at this question.

"N-nothing, Sari." Bumblebee said, a bit too quickly.

Now Sari was just plain curious. "What are you guys hiding? I want to know, too!"

Jazz said smoothly, "It's just something written in Cybertronian. You wouldn't understand what it's about."

Sari looked at Jazz suspiciously. "Well...then explain it to me. I'm bored, and anyways, I've got nothing to do." Sari looked at them pleadingly.

"Not right now Sari, we need to talk to Prowl alone first." Bumblebee said sternly.

Sari huffed and sat back down. "Fine. Be like that." Bumblebee sighed.

"She's turning out to be just like you, Bumblebee." Prowl said with a smirk.

"Shut up, ninja-bot." Bumblebee replied.

Jetfire and Jetstorm stopped hugging Prowl and took one of his arms each. Bumblebee led the way to his room, with the jet twins and Prowl behind him, and Bulkhead and Jazz bringing up the rear. Once they all got to Bumblebee's room, Bumblebee put the disc in his own giant computer and it started playing the clip. Prowl didn't know what it was at first. 'Just random things Bumblebee's collected.' Prowl thought. It was almost halfway done when Prowl realized this was a familiar scene. The more Prowl thought about it, the more familiar it became. It was the last image that Prowl actually figured out where Bumblebee got this clip from.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl snarled. Prowl had a dark red color just like a rose in full bloom, all over his faceplate. If it wasn't for Jetfire AND Jetstorm holding him in place, then Prowl would of given Bumblebee a beating to remember. "Why were you in my processor last night?" Prowl was so embarrassed, looking back from the screen to Bumblebee and back to the screen again.

Bumblebee laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault your processor comes up with these things!" Bumblebee said, between laughing.

'This is so embarrassing.' Prowl thought bitterly. Bumblebee knew very well that he was the cause of Prowl's dreams, but he sure as Primus wouldn't tell Prowl that-if he did, Bumblebee wasn't sure that Jetfire and Jetstorm could hold Prowl back from attacking him-heck, Bumblebee wasn't sure if his whole team AND the Elite Guard could hold Prowl back from attacking him.

"Bumblebee, I swear on Primus I'll get you for this." Prowl growled.

"Oh, lighten up, Prowl." Jazz said between his own fits of laughter, "The young'un is just havin' some fun."

"Yes," Prowl scoffed, "Because it's SO 'fun' to mess with my processor!"

Jetstorm and Jetfire had tears rolling down their faceplates', they were laughing so hard-but they still had a tight grip on Prowl's arms'.

Bulkhead was the only one (besides Prowl, obviously) that wasn't laughing. Bulkhead was just standing there fidgeting nervously. "You know, I think we should stop now, you guys."

"Aww, Bulkhead, lighten up! Don't be stiff like Prowl." Bumblebee said. But Bumblebee still took out the disc from the computer (in fear of being caught by Optimus, Sentinel, or worse-Ultra Magnus.). All five left the room, Prowl finally breaking free from Jetfire's and Jetstorm's grip. But instead of lunging at Bumblebee (like they all expected him to-even Prowl himself), he took off to his room and locked himself in, while the others headed back to the 'living' area.

"Bumblebee!" Bumblebee flinched when he heard his name shouted. He hung back while the others continued on ahead. Bumblebee turned to see Ratchet running (or at least walking very fast) towards him.

"Prowl's lookin' fer ya." Ratchet said grumpily. Bumblebee smirked and looked at Prowl's door.

"Yeah, I talked with him." Bumblebee chuckled and walked to the 'living' area.

Leaving a very confused Ratchet to wonder what Bumblebee said to Prowl-'or Prowl said to Bumblebee,' Ratchet thought as he made his own way to the 'living' area. 'I don't think I'll see Prowl coming out of his room for awhile now.' Ratchet thought as Optimus walked up to him.

"Where's Prowl? I told him to get ready." Optimus asked.

"Well," Ratchet replied "I'd give him a few stellercycles to cool down."

"Why?" Optimus asked surprised.

"Because, Prime, I believe that Bumblebee has done something or another to get on Prowl's last circuit again. I wouldn't be surprised if Prowl didn't come out of his room for a couple of earth days."

Optimus sighed. "Again?...Why does that not surprise me...I understand. We can get along without Prowl in the discussion." Optimus and Ratchet made their way to the 'living' area together.

Ratchet cast one last look back to Prowl's room and thought 'What in the name of Primus happened between you and Bumblebee...?'


End file.
